


Hey Nonny Nonny

by XinRui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘whoops that was supposed to be on anon’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Nonny Nonny

Steve opened his browser and typed in the letter “t”. Tumblr.com popped up immediately, and he pressed enter without even thinking. His art was starting to get more popular lately, so he’d gotten a few comments and reblogs. Up in the corner was a number indicating a new message. He sighed. It was probably another one of those stupid spam messages.

He was surprised when he found a message from a user named IronMan. 

“I don’t usually like art, but your work is really amazing. Also, I think you’re really handsome!"

Steve’s cheeks heated as he read the end of the comment. He clicked on IronMan’s blog. Turns out his name was Tony. He was a student at MIT studying, gosh engineering. He had a selfie with what looked like a robot claw (?), `and…wow he was…really cute.

Steve typed his reply. Should he ask Bucky what to say? Strangers never told him he was hot and that his art was good. What should he say? 

“Dear Tony, Thanks so much for following. I’m glad you like my art. You “ 

How should he end it? You’re handsome too? Not so bad yourself? Steve took a deep breath and started to type.

“I wouldn’t mind drawing you sometime. -Steve” He slammed the send button before he could second guess. If he checked his messages six times in between drawing, then no one else had to know.

—-

Tony came back from class and yanked open his Stark laptop (ok so it was a Mac, but he’d made enough modifications it was basically a Tony Stark original.) It was Thursday night, which means his favorite blog CapAmerica would be updating. Maybe he’d answer the anon post he’d sent to.

As he opened to his dash, he saw a notification in the corner. He clicked the envelope icon and then realized there was a message from…CapAmerica???? Staring back at him was the message he’d sent yesterday. His icon and URL were there clear as day. He thought he’d clicked anon!! How embarrassing!

He read the message, hoping Cap wouldn’t be completely freaked out. Oh…oh. He was offering to…draw him? Was Cap, Steve, trying to flirt? 

Tony quickly IM’d Rhodey. 

T-Man: I DIDN’T PUT MY MESSAGE ON ANON 

WarMachineRox: What???

T-Man: I SENT A MESSAGE TO THAT HOT TUMBLR ARTIST AND IT WASN’T ON ANON. I SAID HE WAS HANDSOME RHODEY. WHY. WHY DID I DO THAT

WarMachineRox: What’d he say?

T-Man: HE SAID HE’D LIKE TO DRAW ME WIUERGHIEURGH

WarMachineRox: … and?

T-Man: RHODEY

WarMachineRox: idk man that sounds like a good thing. Offer to let him?

 

Tony stared at his best friend’s reply. Let Steve draw him? Maybe he…would Steve go for it? Tony swallowed hard. Only one way to find out. He started to type again. 

 

“This is…super embarrassing, but that was supposed to be on anon. I do really love your work, and I would be honored to be drawn by you.”

Tony hit send. Maybe not being on anon wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
